


Endings

by Egosumlux



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosumlux/pseuds/Egosumlux
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang took a sip of coffee as he watched the scowling young man in red coat stomp through the snow covering his front walk. He hadn’t bothered to shovel it, figuring he’d just step outside later and melt it away. He heard the metal mail slot flap creak open and paper hastily shoved inside.





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a FMA Christmas challenge.

Colonel Roy Mustang took a sip of coffee as he watched the scowling young man in red coat stomp through the snow covering his front walk. He hadn’t bothered to shovel it, figuring he’d just step outside later and melt it away. He heard the metal mail slot flap creak open and paper hastily shoved inside.

“Mail for you, Colonel Lazy-ass, special delivery since you couldn’t bother to snap your fingers and clear the walk of snow so you could get  to work.”

The flap clanged shut and Roy watched as Ed retreated back toward his brother who Roy now noticed had been waiting at the end of the walk.

 

_DEAD END_

_Lead was misleading. Nothing to see. Bill for damages is in the mail._

  


How many years had it been since Fullmetal had come to work for him? 2, maybe 3. It didn’t matter. Mission after mission after failed mission. Destruction followed in the Fullmetal Alchemist’s wake like stink on shit. Mustang frowned. What were they doing? Where were the answers? He looked up when Hawkeye dropped a dirty, folded note on his desk. He stared at it for several long moments before picking it up. A small smile crossed his lips when he read the brief message.

  


_YOUR END_

_That’s what I dream about kicking. Again nothing to be seen. No damages, we didn’t even get off the train._

  


Another year and still no closer to a satisfactory answer. He picked up his whiskey, swirling it in the glass before taking a healthy swallow. He traced the water ring the glass had left behind, creating alchemical symbols which then split apart on the waxed wood of the bar. He wondered where Fullmetal was right now. He’d given up on assigning the young alchemist formal missions and simply created budgets for the boy to go haring off wherever he wanted whenever he wanted. It was easier. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the latest message. He sighed, knowing he would do anything for Ed. Anything.

  


_MY END_

_Is what you can kiss. This is all bullshit._

  


It was winter again. Cold and snowy. He heard the metal mailslot flap creak open and the hush of a sheet of paper caressing the floor as it settled. He waited until he was done with his dinner before retrieving the missive. He read the words several times before they made sense to him. He looked up at the door, crushing the paper.

  


_OUR END_

_This is it, my final report. There are no answers. I’m giving up.  Al and I are leaving in the morning. Merry Fucking Christmas._

  


Roy sat up and pushed himself backwards to lean against the headboard. Beside him a blond man snored softly. He smiled, he hadn’t thought he’d had the stamina to outlast the younger man but he apparently did.

“Never thought we’d be here, Fullmetal.”

“Edward,” the voice was muffled by the pillow it was half pressed against.

“Pardon?”

“My name is Edward, not Fullmetal,” Ed rolled to look up Roy, “haven’t been called that in years and in case you haven’t noticed, no more automail.”

“Still a habit.”

“One you should break.”

“I really thought you were gone after that last note.”

“I planned on it. Al and I wandered for a while but something kept pulling at me to return here.”

“Did you figure out what it was?”

Ed grinned.

“Yeah,” he reached to wrap a hand around Roy’s neck, pulling him down, “I did.”

  


**THE END**


End file.
